Accessories that mount at the end of a barrel, such as flash hiders, muzzle brakes, and so on have found commercial success in a civilian market. However, these accessories have not found success in tactical operations such as the military or police forces because of the effects these accessories have on surrounding personnel, such as do the sounds and other such side effects of gases being vented through these accessories toward the surrounding personnel.